Soul Mate Bonds
by Pyre13
Summary: Pretty little seafood restaurants in stormy ports, that's love Draco." Forcibly bonded to the boy-who-lived as a punishment of his fathers Draco thinks his life is over, Harry's not too happy either.-Features a darker, stronger Harry and inChrctr.subDraco


-1DUMBLEDORE!" Roared an irate Lucius Malfoy as he barged through the fire place holding his son by the collar. The young Malfoy looked extremely pale and decidedly frightened, no doubt he'd never been the object of his fathers anger before. Dumbledore only glanced up curiously.

"Lucius, lovely of you to visit." He said lightly and offered tea. Lucius declined but summoned a bottle of brandy instead. Dumbledore got the feeling this meeting was going to be either very good or very bad but either way very long. He wasn't sure which he would prefer by the look in Lucius' eyes.

"What is the problem Lucius?" He asked carefully as the blond banished his son to a corner with a hard cuff on the back of his head.

"I need your help." The blond stated while downing a half full glass of the amber liquor he had called in. Dumbledore had never seen Lucius so outraged and was half tempted to laugh at the younger wizards look of complete frustration.

"What do you require my help with?" The Headmaster asked calmly and curiously.

"Draco needs to be Bonded." The blond replied haughtily. "Now." Dumbledore raised an eyebrow in shock. Of all the things he had been expecting this was not one of them.

"I'm not entirely sure I get your meaning Lucius." He began but the blond silenced him with a flick of his wrist.

"Lord Voldemort has requested Draco as a Bond Slave. The only way to stop that is if my son were already Bonded." Dumbledore almost laughed at the blondes attempt to deceive him.

"Lucius you are an exceptional liar. Even flustered as you are..." The blond snorted indignantly at this. "But you have never, and will never be able to lie to me. What is the true meaning of this and why did you seek me to help you." These were not requests. Lucius sighed and sat down.

"I didn't think it would work but it was worth a try." He began smiling at his old mentor. "Draco's Bonding is a punishment..."

"Excuse me?!" Dumbledore started.

"Hear me out." The blond reasoned sharply. "Draco's Soul Mate has been known to me for no small time now but I defied the laws that say when a Soul Pair are found they must be Bonded immediately."

"Why would you do that?" Dumbledore asked curious now.

"As you know Draco is my only heir. I have to admit I love the boy even if he can be an ignorant twit sometimes. This time he pushed me far too far and I believe being Bonded to his Soul Mate would be a fitting punishment."

"How can a Bond to his Soul Mate be a punishment?" Dumbledore asked.

"May I say who the Soul Mate is to help you understand." Lucius paused and glanced at his sulking and outraged son. "I believe Draco's Soul Mate is at this point residing in Salazar Slytherin's personal quarters." The blond replied and Dumbledore almost choked on a lemon drop.

"Lucius the Voldemort ruse was a good lie. This is utterly ludicrous!" the old wizard said sharply.

"For one I don't believe they have that... preference shall we say. And two they are not exactly the perfect match. In fact they are no match at all!" He said. Lucius grinned viciously.

"They will have to deal with their differences Albus they will be Bonded. It is the law!" The blond was smug now. Dumbledore turned to the young Malfoy.

"What did he do to deserve that punishment. It will be on his shoulders for the rest of his life." Lucius flinched then went scarlet with rage.

"He burned down our biggest and oldest hunting lodge! That building was worth more than his entire lives fortune!" Lucius was livid.

"I didn't mean to!" Draco wailed. Lucius sprang from his seat and swung on his son.

"You told me you were going to do it!" He yelled indignantly.

"I didn't mean to!"

"You drew plans!"

"I wasn't going to!"

"You set the damn fires by hand you insolent, good for nothing...!" Lucius breathed a sigh and could be seen physically trying to gather his temper.

"I watched you burn the lodge piece by piece in your own memories you little bastard!" Lucius growled.

"You threatened to make me marry Pansy Parkinson!"

"I wasn't really going to!"

"You were too! You had the contract! You hate me being gay!"

"True as that may be you are still being Bonded if I have to tie you both to each other to see it done!" Lucius yelled getting louder by the second.

"What if the mate disagrees?" Dumbledore queried.

"It is law Albus. He has no choice in the matter."

"We could hide it."

"I'll post it in the Daily Prophet!" The blond growled. "It will be done. NOW!"

"Oh well. Worth a try. Draco? Your wand please?"

Draco looked stricken as the Headmaster extended a hand.

"Why?" He asked quietly.

"So you do not decide to tear your Bond Mate to shreds before you are even Bonded." Dumbledore replied.

"I don't even know who it is!?" He wailed.

"You didn't tell him?" this was directed at Lucius.

"Do you think he would be here with his wand in his possession if he knew? He'd probably have burnt down _all_ the lodges." The tall wizard replied smirking bitterly.

"Well. I suppose so. Draco your wand?" The blond grudgingly handed over the graceful length of wood.

"Oak, for strength. Unicorn for purity. Phoenix for passion and Darkhorn for love. A rare combination." Dumbledore mused flicking the wand between his finger tips.

"One of a kind." Draco snapped.

"Do you wish to know you Bond Mates?" The teacher queried. Draco hesitated then nodded.

"Ebony for emotion and power. Baby Unicorn for honesty and innocence. Phoenix and Darkhorn for passion and love. Not so one of a kind."

"Ebony also comes with an emotional strength but it signifies emotional weakness too." The blond said thoughtfully. "Baby Unicorn combined with Ebony would show that my _mate-to-be _has been hurt in the past before they gained their wand. It signifies a need for guarding and protecting. Do you expect me to play the loving husband!? And cherish my forced upon Bond Mate! I don't want to be Bonded!" He added sulkily.

"Tough." Lucius added in. "Dumbledore if you would...?"

"Of course. But I still think this is a bad idea." Lucius just rolled a hand to urge him to hurry.

"Dobby!" The Headmaster said sharply and the called elf appeared with a crack.

"Yes Professor Dumbledore Sir? How can Dobby help?" The elf squeaked and bowed.

"The occupant of Salazar's chambers is to be brought here immediately. I wish you to explain the circumstances to him as I know you have been listening in. Mention no names however."

"Is you sure Professor sir?" Dobby asked glancing round at the Malfoy's. "I do not believe my Master will take kindly to present company or present companies objective. I don't think he will take kindly to it at all!"

"Neither do I Dobby but it must be so. However please remove your Masters wand before he arrives. I do not wish to have Malfoy blood splattered across my walls."

The elf nodded hesitantly.

"You do know my Master can do as much magic without his wand as he can do with it?" The elf whispered and Draco's eyes snapped up. A Bond Mate that powerful?

"Yes Dobby but I'm counting on him being slightly too confused to remember." The elf shrugged and disappeared with a pop...

"A Slytherin at least." Draco grumbled and was interrupted by a high pitched cackle from a battered hat above Dumbledore's head.

"I could only wish boy!" The hat laughed bitterly. "The amount of times I tried to convince the boy to be re-sorted! He threatened to burn me if I tried to coerce him into it again!" The black pointed hat sounded affronted at this notion.

"Not a Slytherin then." Draco grumbled. "Male at least."

"Yes." Dumbledore said. Draco noticed the twinkle in his eyes.

"Don't you twinkle at me old man! This is no love match! This is my fathers over active temper!" He snapped. Dumbledore's eyes just sparkled merrily.

"I believe he may welcome this new turn to his life. Since he stayed here all summer he has been rather bored. However I must insist you don't tear up the castle... too much." Draco shrugged.

"We can't hate each other that much." Draco suddenly paled and his attention snapped up to his father and Headmaster. He saw their twin expressions and paled.

"It... you... you can't mean..." A sharp crack resounded throughout the room and Draco gulped before turning on a sickened heel to meet terrified emerald eyes.

"No!" Gasped two voices in unison as their owners dropped to the ground in dead faints.

Harry Potter woke to a sharp and resounding crack and a sharp pain throughout his left cheek. He sat up abruptly and met and equally as panicked set of mercury eyes.

"You can't be serious!" They gasped at the same time and sprang to their feet reaching for wands. They weren't there.

"Shit!" They said together.

"Stop that!" They told each other then cast a panicked gaze towards their Headmaster.

"No way in Merlin's name is _he_ my Soul Mate!" Harry snapped as Draco did a fair impression of a stranded fish.

"On the contrary Mr. Potter... or should I call you Harry now? I have known you were my sons Soul Mate for quite a while now." Lucius Malfoy smirked.

"No way in Merlin's name is _he_ my Soul Mate!" Harry said again. "I would rather Bond a blast ended shrewt!"

"That could be nasty come the honeymoon." Lucius sniggered. Dumbledore laughed outright.

"If you thought I would accept the son of a Death eater as a Soul Mate you were mad. If you thought I would accept Draco Malfoy you are going to get a very rude awakening sir!" Harry growled at his Headmaster. The mans eyes were sparkling like diamonds in the sun.

"On the contrary Harry. Lucius is not a Death eater." He replied. Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed the blonds wrist before pulling up the sleeve to expose a Dark Mark.

"Inner circle I believe?" He said simply.

"You misunderstand me Harry. Lucius has been a spy for the light since he entered Voldemorts services. I have been through his mind and know this is true." He added as Harry made to argue.

"This cannot be happening!" Draco finally managed to get out in a strangled voice. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"No this is not happening." He replied and strode towards the door.

"_Soulestia..._

_"Forgivna..._

_"Torentiani..._

_"Moretala!_" Two voices wove the spell and suddenly Harry was engulfed in rings of startling emerald flames. They spiralled round him and dragged him to the centre of the room where a second set of mercury rings spiralled around the young Malfoy and dragged him to centre stage. He looked terrified. Harry knew the feeling.

"No!" They cried in unison.

"Yes!" They cried again as the flames expanded to insulate them in one hurricane of spiralling fire. The pleasure that assaulted Harry's body was like a drawn out orgasm and he could do nothing but scream 'yes' and pant as it ripped through his body. Suddenly the turning rings of mercury and emerald slowed and the green settled into Draco as the silver settled within Harry. All of a sudden he could feel Draco's emotions in a knot at the back of his mind. He had no doubts Draco could feel this of him too. The magic holding him on his feet vanished and he staggered. Strong arms caught him reflexively as he fell and he was set back on his feet before Draco realised what he had done and sprang away looking disgusted and affronted.

"How... Dare... You...?!" Harry snarled at the two older wizards who were looking far too pleased with themselves.

"It is law that Soul Mates are bound on site, however if you wish it you can have an official marriage ceremony at which your friends, family and familiars may attend."

"You have a familiar?" Draco suddenly asked Harry. The brunette nodded hesitantly.

"Yes. Her name is Ares. She will not be pleased."

"Oh no." Dumbledore suddenly gaped. "I forgot about her!" Harry smirked.

"In that case I can't wait to tell her." Harry replied and the older wizard paled.

"Harry!" He growled. "You better leash that beast when you tell her or there may not be must of your Headmaster left." Harry smirked.

"There is no 'may' about it."

"Mr. Potter!" The older man replied seriously worried now. Harry shrugged.

"Knowing my luck she'll like him!" He said unhappily. "She's fascinated by bimbo's right now! She even turned her wings white." Harry was obviously disgusted.

"BIMBO!?" Draco shrieked. "How dare you! I am NOT a bimbo!" Harry smirked.

"I don't like bottle blondes." He sneered.

"I am one of very few natural platinum blondes Potter and if you ever say otherwise there will not be much left of you in the morning!"

"Speaking of mornings. You have to consummate the Bond before Christmas." Lucius said and two already enraged boys shrieked.

"WHAT?!"

"You have to..."

"We got that!" Harry turned and met the blondes gaze.

"The Astronomy Tower should be high enough to jump off." He said. The blond nodded and together they strode towards the door.

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Malfoy!" Dumbledore rumbled. "If I find that you have harmed yourself or each other in any way not acceptable there will be serious consequences!"

"However not being able to sit comfortably for a week or so does not count as unacceptable." Lucius sniggered. Two previously pale boys went crimson and swung towards the older men.

"We will pretend we didn't hear that." They said softly.

"Headmaster?" Harry said trying to calm himself. "My wand?" He reached out a hand and Dumbledore hesitated.

"I don't think that's a very good idea Harry." He said.

"In case you've forgotten I am living in Salazar's quarters. I will need my wand to enter..." He glanced at the young Malfoy. "And lock my chambers." Lucius sniggered again. "Without your son inside may I add Mr. Malfoy." Harry growled. Draco nodded sharply.

"I'm sleeping in Slytherin dorms. Doors barricaded and fireplaces stuffed!" He added.

"No you will share Salazar's rooms. Together." Dumbledore rumbled and was met by two very outraged yells. "I have already told the serpent guardian to find both of you and lock you within if you do not agree amicably." He added. Harry paled.

"The last time I didn't come home that dirty great slithering Slytherin terror locked me in a room with Ares and told her I was gay." He paled. "I still have the scar." He whispered. Draco sniggered.

"Poncy Potter." He chuckled.

"Says the blond arse basher!" Lucius said and Harry and Dumbledore collapsed in giggles. An affronted and crimson Draco Malfoy snarled and stormed out after snatching his wand from Dumbledore. It took a whole twelve minutes for the two incapacitated men to even notice he had gone.

"You better find him." Dumbledore chuckled.

"I'll do no such thing!" Harry chuckled back. "You already told Zarr to go find him if he didn't come in with me. I'll leave that sly old serpent to deal with him. I'm going to bed. Alone!" He added for Lucius' benefit.

Two hours later Harry was routed out of bed by an enraged basilisk made of shimmering onyx. The stone flowed like flesh due to the magic that suffused its body and it's eyes glowed a startling emerald.

_//Zarr, what do you want? I'm sleeping!//_ Harry muttered in parceltongue.

_//Your mate has been found.// _the creature replied snappily. _//And Ares told me to tell you she has gone hunting until the students return.//_

_//Thank God!//_ Harry muttered and the snake chuckled.

_//Your mate is not pleased by the present situation Master. He told me to wake you.//_

_//Bloody Malfoy's not my mate Zarr!// _Harry snapped and the creature blinked at him serenely.

_//My eyes see more than a forced magical bond Master. There is a base.//_

_//Go and sit outside my door and don't move even if he hexes you!// _Harry snarled and the jewel serpent glided away.

_//He complains he's cold Master.//_ The creature added and realising he wasn't going to get any sleep until he dealt with the obnoxious blond he rose. Silk black pyjama trousers swished softly as he strode across the room formerly occupied by one of the four founders. He still couldn't quite accept that the guardian refused to allow him to stay anywhere else. And forcibly dragged him back if he tried.

Soft black carpet warmed beneath his feet in a magical response to the low temperature and Harry flicked a wrist that brought the candles in his room to life. A huge ebony four poster bed sat in the middle of the room with the head board against one wall opposite the door into the living space. To his right there was a second ebony door that led to a black and silver veined marble en-suite. Harry promised himself a hot relaxing bath when he returned from sorting out the ferret. He ignored the huge wall set wardrobes that contained more clothes than he would ever wear and strode out of his room in naught but his bottoms. There were two small steps down to the living area but Harry took them on instinct now as his gaze swept to the irate blond pacing before his hearth.

"You called?" He drawled unpleasantly. The blond swung to him in shock and Harry temper instantly sharpened. "What the fuck did you do to him Zarr?!" He snapped at the great serpent now curled neatly before the exit to his chambers. There was a deep gash on the Malfoy's right cheek.

_//I gave you something to heal.//_ the snake replied amused. Harry gaped openly at it.

"You gave me something to heal!?" He snarled out; enraged. "I'll give you something to heal!" His hand swept out and a ball of shimmering blue light leapt from his finger tips to head straight for the snakes raised head. He ducked just in time and watched as the glowing sphere continued to blast a whole in the door into the dungeon corridor.

_//Now I have to fix that.//_ the snake drawled.

"Yes you need to fix it! I gave you something to _heal_!" Harry sneered and swung back to the still bloody Malfoy.

"You are more trouble than your worth!" He snapped and the blond glared.

"You didn't need to interrupt my thinking!" He snapped back.

"Interrupt your thinking!?" Harry yelped. "It wasn't me who just got dug out of some very nice dreams to come and make sure you didn't freeze your arse off!" He snarled.

"I didn't ask you to." Was the reply.

"But Zarr..." Realisation suddenly dawned on Harry and he turned back to the snake.

"You scheming! conniving! meddling! old coot!" He snapped. "You're worse than Dumbledore! You matchmaking! Cupid wanna'bee son of a Slytherin!" Harry yelled. And suddenly realised that his door had been fixed magically. Good.

_//You say that like it's a bad thing.// _the creature chuckled.

"I.!" He was suddenly lost for words. He emitted a loud half strangled noise before glaring and storming off into his lab. He returned moments later with a crystal vial in one hand and his wand in the other.

"Drink this!" He snapped at Draco and the Slytherin hesitated. "Oh, for god sakes its safe!" He snapped and sipped a tiny amount to reassure the boy. Nodding the blond swallowed it in one go. Harry nodded then gripped his chin harshly as he turned his head to watch the slash on his cheek bone heal. Putting a soft finger on either side of the cut he softened his movements when the Slytherin flinched. Pressing the edges of the cut together he smoothed the fine red line that was left of the gash. The Slytherin was trembling softly.

"Should have left it to scar!" He murmured before turning and walking away.

"Potter...?" Said a hesitant voice behind him. He spun on a heel with a look on his face that said something was going to die. Draco flinched.

"Nothing." He murmured and sat down with his legs crossed beneath him as he got closer to the fire. Harry knew the blond must be freezing in his light shirt and thin trousers and he also knew that that fire was charmed to give off only enough heat to keep the room above freezing. He liked the cold but obviously Draco liked the warmth.

"What is it Malfoy?" He asked finally as he reigned in his temper. The blond glanced up and met his gaze.

"Nothing." He said hesitantly but his stomach let out an undignified groan of protest and suddenly Harry smirked.

"Nothing indeed." He said and padded towards the kitchen of his chambers. It was not completely separate from the lounge as there was only an un-doored gap and a breakfast bar to separate the two rooms. Draco could see everything Harry did as he skimmed through the charmed magical fridge and swept around the full fitted high tech black marble and silver kitchen.

"What do you like anyway?" He asked suddenly sounding baffled. Draco shrugged.

"I can cook for myself." he replied. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Have you ever cooked anything before?" He asked. "Intentionally that is." He added and Draco flinched remembering the failed spell that led to three toasted rats in Transfiguration.

"No." He admitted finally. "I've never even seen a kitchen."

"Thought so." Harry replied and pulled a large frying pan from a cupboard, a slightly smaller pan joined its brethren on the witch light stove as Harry poured a little oil into both from his wand.

"Do you like eggs?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Bacon?"

"Yes."

"Mushrooms?"

"Yes."

"Cheese?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"What are you making?" Draco asked finally as he stepped closer to the wide breakfast bar and slid onto a stool. He eyed the now sizzling pans hesitantly as if they may explode at any given second.

"Speciality Potter omelette. Watch." Came the reply. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Why should I watch?"

"Well, Malfoy, it appears we are stuck with each other for rather a while now. You may as well learn to cook I do not plan on playing the house elf for the rest of my life."

"Why don't you just get a house elf?"

"I have many. They are all at my Manors and I will not have them intrude on my personal space. If they need me to tell me my Manor has burnt down they know where to find me. If they don't they refrain from bothering me."

"Manors?" Draco asked stunned.

"Yes. I have several. The whole of the Black estate passed to me when Sirius died." He replied.

"But Blacks alive now." Draco said completely confused.

"But the will still stands. The estates claimed me as the next in line. They do not accept Sirius as owner anymore." Abruptly there was a steaming plate of neatly folded omelette in front of the young Malfoy. He blinked then took the cutlery held out by his arch nemesis.

"Midnight snacks with the enemy!" Potter murmured. "Who'd have thought." With that he took his own plate and strode over to the fire where he settled on the rug. Draco hesitated then moved across the expanse of dark wooden flooring until he settled on a wide black leather couch. He sat in the middle and crossed his legs beneath him.

"Apparently I am not the enemy anymore." He said and charmed salt onto his eggs before nibbling a piece. Harry watched him amused.

"Whether I have to shag you before Christmas or not you'll always be the enemy." He replied and watched the blond go crimson. He sniggered happily and dug into his own meal. This could be fun to rip the piss out of the blond.

"There will be no shagging of me involved." Draco snarked back not caring that he'd just swallowed the bait hook line and sinker.

"Well I assure you, you are not shagging me." Came the reply.

"I would rather throw myself at Granger!" He snapped then hesitated. "I think." He added then shuddered. "It doesn't bear thinking about!" He said then reclaimed his fork before his meal cooled. There was a long silence punctuated by the odd snigger as Harry watched the half starved blond scoff his eggs from the corner of his eyes. When he was finished he looked almost wistfully at the empty plate before Harry laughed and with a sweep of his hand refilled both from the pan he had left to keep warm in the oven. Draco nodded happily and began to eat again. With another flick of Harry's finger thick slices of home made bread appeared slathered in butter. Draco reddened slightly.

"How did you know I liked lots of butter?" He asked. The Gryffindor shrugged.

"I didn't but I do and I couldn't be bothered being picky." Draco cocked his head thoughtfully then shrugged. He couldn't understand why he wasn't cursing the Gryffindor from one end of his rooms to the other.

"About that shagging..." He said thoughtfully. "There's no way in hell that's happening." The brunette shrugged.

"I've already owled Hermione to try and figure out the counter. She'll have it worked out by the time term starts."

"Faithful mud..."

"Not another word or you'll cook for yourself from now on!" Harry snarled and Draco shrugged.

"As long as I don't have to bottom I'm happy to meet you half way."

"Bottoming isn't that bad." The brunette shrugged. Draco cackled.

"Well feel free to bottom for me if you really want to!" He laughed. Outraged emerald eyes stabbed at him.

"I meant in general Malfoy!" He snapped. "I wouldn't let you near my arse with a ten foot barge pole!"

"Well personally I wouldn't let _anyone_ near me arse with _anything_ of ten feet in length!" He sniggered. "But much as I would like to claim size I'm not quite up to the ten foot standard."

"What you mean to say is you know pixies with bigger pricks." Chuckled the brunette. Draco eyes blazed.

"I would have you know..."

"Please! Don't give me nightmares!" The Gryffindor howled rolling onto his back as he laughed. Draco was thoroughly enraged now and raised his wand.

"_Impedimipersona!_" The outraged blond snapped and a jolt of violently pink and white light hit the brunette.

"What did you do!?" He yelped and sprung to his feet. The Slytherin smirked.

"Let's just say you'll have a little trouble getting up shall we?" He giggled. Harry looked furious.

"Why you little!"

"Except for me of course." The blond added smirking. Harry went pale.

"Excuse me?!" He stammered. Draco rolled his eyes.

"You will be unable to get an erection unless it is focused on me!" He said as if he was explaining it to a two year old.

"May as well chop it off them!" The Gryffindor raged.

"Now now. You may not like me personally but you have to admit I'm hot." He laughed.

"I've got a feeling I'd rather bond that blast ended shrewt now." The Gryffindor muttered. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Now that wouldn't be pleasant." He replied.

"Remove the curse!" Harry snapped. Draco grinned wickedly.

"No. Not until you get off over me."

"Never gonna happen Malfoy. Remove the curse."

"I look forward to your life of celibacy." Draco said and inclined his head mockingly. Harry swore then charmed his plate into the wide marble sink before walking towards his bedroom door. He paused just before entering.

"Zarr!" He yelled. "Door!" The snake coiled at the door obediently and Draco smirked into his plate. It couldn't be this easy to make the Gryffindor's life a misery. Could it?

"I'm not going to rape you in your sleep Potter!" He snapped indignantly and suddenly it was very obvious to him that the other boy was only in a pair of silk trousers.

"Rape is not what I'm worried about." The young man murmured and shut his door behind him.

"What did _that_ mean!?" He asked himself quietly. The snake at Potters door just snuffed in amusement and Draco sent it a patented Slytherin Death Glare before curling on the couch to try and get some sleep. There was a black rabbit fur throw over the back of the wide sofa now. Draco was convinced it hadn't been there before. _'Oh, he cares.'_ He thought sarcastically before dosing off.

Harry woke with a raging hard-on and silently cursed Draco Malfoy to hell and back. He wasn't attracted to the boy. He knew that! So why the fuck couldn't he get his hot, naked... NO! Don't go there! he thought viciously as he tumbled out of bed and into his bathroom. He leant over the toilet stroking his throbbing dick furiously. Malfoy was going to pay for this!

Draco was startled out of his calm sleep by a yelp from Harry Potters room and swung round to look at the door. The snake lying there appeared to be in fits of serpentine laughter and Draco vaguely wondered if there was a spider in Harry's bath. He abruptly stopped chuckling as the Gryffindor burst out of his room and promptly fell over his coiled guardian to land in an upside down heap on the floor. Momentarily stunned Draco noticed the fact that the Gryffindor's pants were rather pointedly... pointed. Hard-on, he mused smugly. There was a book lying open a few feet from the tangled Gryffindor and Draco was momentarily confused. Why would Harry burst out of his room with an erection, that could only be blamed on his blond lodger, and take a book with him?

"MALFOY!" The brunette growled. "You fucking arse hole!" He snapped as he untangled himself from the basilisk. "You can't even get a simple charm right!" He snapped and Draco paled.

"What are you talking about Potter!?" He snarked in return as the smaller boy thrust the book he had been carrying under his nose. He followed the finger and gulped.

"Oops." he said quietly and jerked back just in time to stop the book snapping shut on his nose.

"OOPS!? You fucking moron! What the fuck am I supposed to do about this!?" All that came out in one breath and Draco smirked before standing up and pressing the length of his body against the smaller Harry. The Seeker froze as Draco slammed him up against a wall. Working quickly to get the problem dealt with before Harry knew what was going on Draco slammed him into a violent kiss that kept him occupied with trying to get out of it while he slipped skilled fingers into the other boys pants.

The Gryffindor went rigid when he felt Draco's fingers touch his cock and he gasped into the abusive kiss. He could taste blood on his lips.

With one touch to the head of his cock the Gryffindor came with startling violence and pinned the blond to his body as his reflexes tried to balance him. Startled, Draco tried to catch himself on the wall and only just managed to stay on his feet. The shorter boy shook violently beneath him in the throws of what Draco had no doubts was the strongest orgasm of his entire life.

'I'll make him come harder than that before I'm done with him.' The blondes mind smirked then was violently squashed by a horrified conscience. Where did _that_ come from!? He asked himself in confusion. As Harry's shudders began to calm the blond made an attempt to pull away and was startled into almost losing his balance again when he was suddenly released and Harry fled into his room. Draco sat down leisurely and licked a single finger delicately clean of Harry's essence. A hiss of laughter greeted this act and he shrugged before settling back into his fur throw and dosing lightly.

He woke an hour later to the soft scrape of a pan on the stove. The sound was muffled and Draco got the feeling Harry was trying very hard not to wake him. He yawned lightly but didn't turn or move. He smirked as he remembered the mornings happenings. No wonder the brunette didn't want to wake him. Had it been Draco in Harry's position the blond had no doubts he would have thrown himself in the Black Lake long before facing Harry again.

"Cook for me too?" He queried loudly refusing to move. He was met by a satisfying gasp as Harry realised he was awake. "I wouldn't want to burn down Hogwarts as well." He reasoned.

"What do you mean 'as well'?" came the curious but embarrassed reply.

"The only reason I'm in this mess is because I because I burnt down fathers hunting lodge. This is his punishment." He replied and got a violent array of swears from the area of the kitchen.

"You mean I'm stuck with you because you couldn't control a temper tantrum!?" Harry demanded.

"It was hardly a temper tantrum Potter!" Draco snapped back. "Father tried to force me to marry Pansy Parkinson! That was not going to happen!"

"Then it was a temper tantrum." Harry reasoned.

Suddenly serious Draco sat up slowly and turned round to meet the emerald gaze of his six year arch nemesis.

"It's going to be hard to forget the past." He said quietly and watched shock and confusion chase each other across his Bond Mates face. "It's going to be hard to face the future."

"Yeah, it is." Harry sighed and turned back to his pots. Draco sighed softly and let his head droop. Why did he feel so depressed all of a sudden? It wasn't right! He stood and stepped into the kitchen carefully. He had no idea what his reception would be and he was on edge to dodge flying pots if need be.

"I wont live the rest of my life with you on hate." He said simply and the shoulders before him quivered. "I don't ask you to love me. But can you at least try to like me?" He whispered. It sounded half desperate even to himself. Harry drew an uneven breath.

"This isn't going to be easy Malfoy." He whispered. On impulse Draco's hand met with the smaller boys back and he felt him flinch.

"Nothing ever is." He replied. The brunette turned around to face him searching desperately for his eyes.

"He would kill you, you know." He said quietly. "Voldemort. If he knew, he would kill you."

"I know. I'm not afraid."

"You should be." Harry whispered. "I wont be there to protect you all the time."

"Don't you mean I wont be there to protect you Potter?" Draco snarked lightly and was stunned when Harry actually smiled.

"Two rules. Only two. One you are not, under any circumstances short of rampaging Death eaters, allowed in my room." Draco nodded lazily. "And two you have to stop calling me Potter. Call me Harry or don't speak to me at all." Draco frowned slightly as he thought then nodded tightly.

"Harry." He said testing the word on his tongue. It rolled off like he'd been saying it for years and something in the brunettes gaze softened. "But you have to call me Draco." He added suddenly under impulse. Harry thought for a moment then nodded slightly like the Slytherin had.

"Draco." he said and nodded again before turning back to his pans. Draco slid round and jumped lightly to sit on the marble worktop beside the cooker. He could see the Gryffindor roll his eyes and smiled.

"What you cooking Po... Harry." he corrected himself smoothly. The brunette glanced up as if to judge his sincerity.

"Preparations for dinner. Omelette hardly makes a fitting night time meal." He scoffed. Draco had to admit he agreed. Omelettes were breakfast dishes in his mind. Though he wouldn't have turned down roasted Hippogriff last night. He hadn't eaten in nearly three days after his father told him his wedding plans and he went on strike.

"What about breakfast?" The blond scolded whining.

"You do whine don't you Draco!" The Gryffindor laughed and waved his wand at the breakfast bar where a large array of delicious dishes appeared. Draco didn't think, he pounced. Ten minutes of happy munching later and Harry slid onto a stool next to him and snagged up a fried egg sandwich. Draco was skilfully buttering a French croissant at the time and was confused when Harry burst out laughing.

"What!?" He snapped eventually.

"Mal.. Draco," He corrected. "Have you ever tried anything normal for breakfast?" He asked as he swept a hand over a plate of bacon and sausages that were steaming lightly. Draco wrinkled his nose.

"No wonder you're podgy." He said. Harry burst out laughing.

"I am not podgy Draco and the food I eat is far nicer than the crap you insist on buttering like you were sitting down to tea with the queen." Draco sneered.

"Uncivilised Muggle!" he muttered. Harry grinned and speared a sausage on the end of his knife.

"Try it." He said. Draco raised a slim eyebrow and pursed his lips critically as he eyed the sausage dangerously.

"No." He said. Harry rolled his eyes.

"What Draco?" He scoffed. "Scared you might put on a little weight? Or even worse! Maybe you'll actually like it!" Harry pretended to be horrified and Draco snapped. Taking the knife he bit into the meat hesitantly. Harry looked like he might explode at any given moment. Testing the meat and juices in his mouth Draco had to agree it was rather nice and he inclined his head lightly in acceptance as Harry burst out laughing again.

"Shut it Potter or this is going somewhere very unpleasant!" The blond snapped gesturing viciously with the still speared breakfast morsel. Harry nearly fell of his bar stool before he smirked.

"Not really a turn on Malfoy." He joked and suddenly Draco realised that although they had used each others sure names there hadn't been any bitterness in it. Harry realized the same thing at the same time and abruptly burst out laughing again.

"Oh for gods sake get a grip you silly Gryffindor!" Draco snarked before picking up a plate now filled with scrambled eggs, bacon, sausages and black pudding. He wasn't sure when or how Harry had replaced his plate but this mix suddenly seemed so much more acceptable. He let his legs crumple beneath him as he settled by the fire. Harry raised an eyebrow then sat on the couch. Flicking the throw over his length he lay down in a swift fluid motion and closed his eyes.

"Tired Harry?" The blond queried. He got a non-committal grunt in response.

"Didn't get much sleep." The other boy muttered. "Damn Basilisk's appointed himself your official fairy godmother." He added.

"Oh?" Draco asked confused.

"Hmm." Came the sleepy response. "First he dug me out of bed to make sure you weren't cold. Then he tried to spend an hour lecturing me on what I should do if you're a virgin." Draco almost inhaled his present sausage whole and rather un-Malfoy-likely coughed it back up.

"_Excuse me?!_" He growled breathlessly. Harry shrugged lightly, not even bothering to open his eyes.

"Like I said. He 'tried'. And failed miserably. I threw him out after three words." He added. Draco frowned.

"What were the three words?" He asked hesitantly.

"'Love, slow and gentle.' In that order." Draco went crimson.

"I'm gonna kill it!" He snarled. Harry opened one amused and tired eye. Draco waved a hand at him with a flick of his wrist.

"Get some sleep. I'll do it quietly." He sneered. Harry grinned and closed his eyes again. Draco was suddenly fretful.

"Harry?" He asked softly. The brunette opened his left eye a slit to show he was listening and inclined his head gently.

"Hmm?" He asked softly. The blond fretted and worried a piece of the rug between his finger tips.

"What if we do have to..." He stammered. "You... know..." He was floundering pathetically and Harry took pity on him.

"Then those probably would be my three words." He said softly and Draco's head shot up, his eyes wide. He was met by a soft but confused half smile before the brunette drifted off and his face relaxed.

Draco was stunned silent. He couldn't get a breath out and he thought he might suffocate. Calming himself he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Did Harry mean what he had said or was he only taking pity on him? Draco wondered then shoved it out of his head. Getting up he picked up the dishes and slipped into the kitchen. Eyeing the sink he turned a tap hesitantly and warm water flowed into the hollow obediently. Smiling Draco looked for a cloth and soap and found them along with some startling pink rubber gloves stacked neatly under the sink. He read the label and poured a good third of the bottle into the flowing water. The instructions said two thirds water. Draco never noticed this was the ingredients list. Slipping the plates into the rapidly bubbling sink he hesitated. Was there supposed to be this much foam? He shrugged. Muggles were always over the top. He turned away to get another plate and suddenly realized what he was doing. He, the last heir to the Malfoy pureblood line was washing dishes for Harry Potter! Voluntarily!

He shuddered and looked at the soft pink gloves that felt smooth against his skin. What was the world coming to?! He mused then turned back to the sink.

A wave of bubbles overwhelmed him suddenly and he was up to his waist in them. A second wave rolled off the sink and covered him completely. He darted for the door in a panic and glanced over the breakfast bar at the encroaching mass. Only one thought passed his terrified mind.

"Harry's gonna kill me!"

Shaking his head firmly to dislodge some left over foam Draco admired his work proudly. The still damp but spotless kitchen looked back to normal and he had even shined the worktop. There were still bubbles all over him but so what? He like this he suddenly realized. He felt at home here. He had never really felt homely at the Manors. They were to big and he was often bored. This cleaning thing was actually quite fun. He was beginning to understand his house elf's 'fairy foam' fetish. Sliding to the floor in front of the hearth he yawned. He was knackered. Curling up with his cheek on his folded arms Draco Malfoy dosed off never knowing what a gorgeous and adorable picture he made.

Harry woke mid-afternoon and opened his eyes slowly. He was on his couch he realised and looked round. Draco Malfoy was right where he'd left him and Harry doubted the sleeping blond had moved at all. Pink rubber gloves suddenly assaulted his eyes and he frowned. A Malfoy doing dishes. There was however something for Harry to grin at. Draco had obviously got in a fight with the washing up liquid, there were still soft bubbles on the side of his face and his hair was damp. His cloths looked wet too and Harry suddenly wondered what trouble the blond had caused with his perfect kitchen. Rolling to his feet Harry entered the kitchen slowly and quietly. He looked around and frowned. The place was clean. Not Harry Potter clean and tidy but perfectly sparkling silver and shimmering black polished marble that Harry swore Ginny could have done her make-up in. Harry couldn't sense a magical residue either. Draco had done this by hand! Harry frowned. Where's the catch? He wondered and shrugged as he came up blank. He reached out to check his carefully simmering pots and yelled bloody murder.

Draco jumped violently as a loud yell dragged him from an exhausted slumber. He looked round to see what was going on and who was being murdered but got nothing. Then he noticed Potter in the kitchen. He groaned. What had he missed? The brunette turned on him and looked ready to throttle something. There was amusement in his eyes though and suddenly Draco wasn't quite sure where to look.

He decided to come clean for once.

"What did I miss?" He asked hesitantly and Harry shook his head in disgust before holding up a pot full of an orange foamy substance that looked suspiciously like a half made Polyjuice potion. Draco gaped.

"How the fuck did it get in there?!" He said honestly. Harry grinned and shook his head dumping the pot in the sink with a quick cleaning charm.

"Never mind." He said and wandered through.

"House elf cooking?" Draco asked hesitantly and Harry frowned.

"No." He replied and Draco looked confused.

"What?" He asked.

"Do you have any Muggle clothes?" The Gryffindor asked suddenly then shook his head. "Oops. You don't have any of your own stuff do you?" He reminded himself and Draco shrugged.

"Why?" He asked suspiciously. Harry grinned.

"We're going out for dinner." He said happily. Draco gaped. Of everything he'd expected that hadn't been on the list.

"What?" He said completely confused. Harry rolled his eyes and pulled the blond to his feet before heading towards his room. Draco followed hesitantly but stopped at the door remembering the rules. Not noticing Harry walked straight into a huge walk in wardrobe and could be heard rummaging about. Several bundles of clothes were launched out the door at random intervals until Harry was still unsatisfied and emerged with a frown on his face. He charmed all the clothes (that were a tiny fraction of his wardrobe) back onto their rails then frowned at Draco hovering in the doorway.

"What are you doing?" He asked as the blond fidgeted.

"You said I couldn't come in." The Slytherin stated and Harry opened his mouth before closing it again abruptly.

"If I hadn't told you that would you have taken me leading you to the door as an invite to enter?" He asked. Draco frowned for a second.

"Yes." He said finally. Harry nodded.

"In that case if you ever feel that my actions are a silent invite come in. But never on your own unless with my specific permission. Okay?" Draco wondered what the boy had to hide but shrugged and nodded. They stood in an uncomfortable silence for a minute or two before Harry sighed.

"Well are you going to stand there all day or are you going to come in?" He said sharply. Startled Draco came in as if ordered. This was Harry's territory and personal space after all.

"I don't know what to make of you Draco Malfoy." The other young man murmured to himself turning away shaking his head thoughtfully. "One minute your bitter the next you're cleaning." This was accompanied by an almost silent snort.

"How did you manage to fill the kitchen with bubbles any way?" Harry asked louder. Draco flinched and grinned meekly. Harry's eyes widened slightly but he smothered his shock quickly enough.

"I put half the bottle in the sink and got a bit... side tracked." He muttered and Harry gaped before chuckling to himself. Draco bristled.

"Well if you think it's so funny I shan't ever wash anything again!" He said moodily crossing his arms.

"Not only do I get the famous Malfoy Death glares, sneer and smirks I get the mood swings too?" Harry laughed. "Talk about unfortunate!" This last was muttered good humouredly but Draco decided to take offence. And take it big time.

"Fuck you Potter!" He snapped angrily and stormed out. Harry sighed and followed him out catching his arm lightly.

"Draco..." He started.

"Don't bother!" The blond snapped. "I try to do something nice and you throw it back in my face!" He inclined his head regally. "Well thank you my faithful Bond Mate but I think I can live without the digs. It took a hell of a lot to make me even attempt those dishes let alone scrub the whole kitchen when I fucked it up so don't you dare have a go at me you snarky bastard! At least I'm trying to put this fucking rivalry behind us!" Harry looked genuinely sorry now and reached to catch the blondes elbow gently.

"Draco, I'm sorry, I was only teasing!" He said honestly. He was confused and hurt by the Slytherin's reaction but he knew he had to apologise. "I know you meant well! And you did great! Honest! The kitchens never been so clean." Draco sniffed irritably and Harry smiled. "Forgive me? We've got the rest of our lives to get used to each other. You can't not speak to me for that long...?" There was a plea in there somewhere but Harry would never admit saying it and Draco would never admit hearing it so it ended in a stalemate with Draco pretending to be hurt and Harry trying to fix it.

"Treat you to dinner?" The brunette asked hesitantly. Draco sniffed again.

"Only if it's the best and most expensive restraint in the whole of London." He sniffed again pointedly as if to tell Harry he'd settle for no less. Harry grinned.

"What if I promise you it's the most expensive restaurant in London?" Draco considered it then nodded slowly.

"But it better be good." He added. Harry grinned.

"It's good love." He said and swung back into his room. Draco's breath hitched.

"_Excuse me?!_"

Harry violently denied the fact he'd called Draco 'love' but there was distinct silence when Draco suggested they go borrow Dumbledore's pensive and Draco considered the point his. However, that didn't answer his completely bewildered minds questions.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" He muttered and Harry raised a curious eyebrow. He shook it off and sighed as he looked at the menu. Not bad. He admitted grudgingly. However the prices were far too manageable for this to be a proper apology. Never mind even Draco's eye bugged when he realized Harry would pay for anything he wanted.

"You best leave an extremely large tip Potter!" He growled. "And the food better be sublime!" He added and Harry chuckled.

"I've been here a lot with..." He stopped suddenly and Draco's natural curiosity jumped to the front.

"Possible shags?" He asked smirking. Harry blushed then took a gulp of his wine. Draco winced at such a sinful appreciation of the delicate taste.

"Hardly." Harry replied then blushed. Draco smirked.

"Possible boyfriends?" He asked and Harry went crimson before nodding. He was bright scarlet now and Draco was enjoying himself immensely. Suddenly Harry moved to stand.

"I shouldn't have brought you here. C'mon there's a Mediterranean round the corner. This isn't right." He added. Draco frowned.

"I like Italian." He stated and Harry blinked. The young Slytherin crossed his arms sedately.

"I don't care if you brought possible husbands here!" He snapped. "I want to stay." Harry laughed and Draco realised exactly what he'd said.

"That's not what I meant." He said. Harry shrugged.

"I know. But I wouldn't bring my husband here." He said and lifted the menu again. Draco looked around and frowned. This was definitely one of the better restaurants he'd ever been to. And by far the most expensive even if he was a Malfoy.

"Why not?" He asked. Harry smiled genuinely and indulgently.

"Husbands mean love Draco and a fancy upmarket restaurant is not love."

"It's not?" Draco was bewildered. Harry just looked mildly amused.

"No. Pretty little seafood restaurants in stormy ports are love Draco. Fish and chips out of the bag walking along the harbour wall is love. Fancy restaurants like this are for showing off the cash and trying to attract high prestige lovers who want to have one night stands." Draco hesitated.

"Have you ever done any of that stuff?" He asked and Harry raised a curious eyebrow. "That stormy port thing and walking along the harbour wall?" He queried. Harry's eyes saddened and his walls came up, the blond instantly regretted saying that.

"No." The Gryffindor murmured. "I don't get the chance. Probably never will." He shrugged and tried a forced smile. It just came out bitter. "I'm the-boy-who-lived-souly-to-kill-voldemort. Love is not in the equation. People see a scar and an inherited fortune. They don't see a heart and a man." He paused and dropped his menu before standing. "I'm sorry. I can't do this. Not tonight." As he walked towards the door Draco jumped up and caught his elbow.

"Take me there?" He asked softly. Harry looked lost. "Take me to your little storm bound port and your cosy little seafood restaurant." He said and Harry looked hurt.

"I can't do that Draco." He murmured.

"Why not?" The blond asked softly. "Please?" Harry considered it for so long Draco thought it was hopeless then finally nodded softly and turned and walked out. Draco grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door at a running pace not even caring that the whole room had been staring.

"Wow." Harry laughed and tugged lightly. "We're not running there." He chuckled then frowned.

"Apparate?" The blond asked. Harry nodded. Draco wrapped his arms firmly round the brunettes chest and smothered his face in his ex-rivals shoulder. He felt Harry freeze then they had Apparated and had landed softly in a cream and wood panelled corridor. Draco untangled himself and followed Harry out into the rain. They walked round to the front of the building and were soaked to the skin by the time they got there even though it was only a few feet. Harry opened the door and ushered the blond into a small and cosy restaurant where there was soft Scottish music playing. There was a girl behind a bar who calmly swept out and seated them in a warm corner beside a window. Harry slid into the booth and sat facing the rain and Draco, not wanting to impose sat on the end. He smiled at the waitress and nodded his thanks when she handed them their menus. The menu was thick red leather and sheets of thick parchment and it reminded Draco of wizard paper. He wondered if the owner was a witch or wizard. He doubted it.

"Where are we?" He asked looking around. The place was truly tiny but the nets billowing across the roof and the tartan rugs draped over the window frames to match the carpet made him feel warm and happy and secure. Even the soft cork tilling that covered the walls added atmosphere.

"A tiny little port called Mallaig. There's a village about three miles south called Morar but there's only a hotel, a station and a tiny school there. There's also some houses but not many. Mallaig's got a hotel too plus a station and three pubs. Not much but it's nice. I hate London." He added. Draco nodded.

"So do I." He replied looking at the menu. There were some nice dishes on offer he mused. And a wide variety.

"So what you after Jamie?" A soft voice asked good humouredly. Harry chuckled and glanced side long at the little brunette. "Usual?" She added.

"Maybe. I'm not sure yet Gull." Draco frowned.

"Gull?" He asked and the girl burst out laughing.

"Harry James Potter! Don't you tell your men anything!? My names Mina but he calls me Gull." She laughed. Harry blushed.

"He's not my man Mina!" The Gryffindor said. The girl chuckled and shook her pen at him.

"Now don't try that one!" She laughed. "Every time you come here you're on your mopey old lonesome! And every time I ask you why you always say you'll never bring anyone here that you don't want to spend the rest of your life with." Draco was stunned.

"He asked." Harry said simply and the girl huffed.

"I asked you to take me here for dinner loads of times!" She laughed. "But you don't because you don't want to spend the rest of your life with me." She added and winked. "But then again I won't take that personally." Harry chuckled.

"I seem to remember taking you to a very upmarket Saint Andrews restaurant more than once Mina so don't try the guilt trip." She shrugged.

"So what do you want any way?" She asked. Harry frowned and raised an inviting eyebrow at Draco to order first. The blond shrugged and laid down his menu.

"You order for me." He said and Harry looked stunned. Mina just tutted under her breath. Shaking his head Harry turned back to the girl.

"Okay. Cullen skink and mauls with that bread I like and loads of butter. Scallops with the garlic and white wine and monkfish with the creamy leek both with sauté potatoes. Chocolate fudge with both to follow up and a couple of bottles of the Sauvignon Blanc." The girl was scribbling furiously. "Plus two Kelpies." He added.

"Right." She said finally and grinned. "Splashing the cash tonight?" She asked. Harry just waved her away with a light grin.

"Why do you call her Gull?" Draco asked finally. Harry looked startled as he had been concentrating on the rain fall. He shrugged.

"Sea gulls are food thieves, so is she. She always nicks my chips where I'm here for dinner." Draco hesitated.

"I'm sorry." He said and Harry looked confused.

"For what?"

"That I asked you to bring me here. It's obviously special to you." Harry shrugged.

"Guess I had to bring someone sometime." He said lightly. "But be prepared to spend anniversaries here if we don't get this fixed." Draco sighed and looked out the window. What was wrong with him?

"I'd like that." he finally murmured and the other boy gaped.

"Excuse me?" The Gryffindor finally asked and Draco shrugged.

"If we can't fix this; I'd like that." He replied blushing. "It's nice here..." He hesitated. "I think I know what you mean."

"About love?" Draco nodded.

"Love is little restaurants in storm bound ports and fish and chips in the paper on a sea wall." He was scarlet now and refused to meet his ex-rivals gaze.

"That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard." Murmured a little voice at Draco side and he was met by a soft smile from the waitress. He gave her a Slytherin Death glare for poking fun but she only shrugged and looked at Harry for instruction as to who was having what.

"Mauls." Harry said and pointed at the blond. A large white basin like plate descended in front of Draco gracefully and a bowl of thick chunky soup settled in front of Harry. The blond looked critically at what he was supposed to eat and raised an eyebrow.

"Try the sauce and if you don't like it you can try mine." Harry said. The blond shrugged then put the end of a finger in the cream substance. He looked at it critically then licked it. He raised an eyebrow as he tasted it then quickly grabbed the spoon and ate some more. Harry chuckled and speared what Draco thought was a piece of potato.

"You like the wine?" He asked and the Slytherin nodded before sipping the delicate white.

"Where's it from?" He asked.

"The Sauvignon Blanc's from north France. A winter vintage too so it's mildly sharp but very refreshing," He shrugged. "The one in the sauce is a Sauvignon too but it's from the south so it's got a deeper flavour to complement the seafood. It works well with the cream too." Draco was stunned.

"You like wine?" He asked and the brunette shrugged.

"Remus decided my palette needed strict training." Draco nodded.

"My father too but I was never that interested. If it got you drunk it got you drunk." He shrugged belying his early fright at Harry downing a glass of the wine in the other restaurant. Harry smiled.

"Getting drunk is not something I'm good at." He said and Draco was curious.

"How so?" He asked knowing very well that it was not a good thing for him either. Harry shrugged.

"I have a really high metabolism." He replied. "I drank a whole bottle of fire whiskey once and only spent ten minutes singing before I was back to being sober." Draco was stunned.

"If I did that I would be singing for a month!" He said before he could catch himself. Harry smirked.

"Then if this doesn't get fixed I have lots to do to you before I die. Getting you drunk could be interesting. Especially at a Ministry function." He added and the blond paled.

"If this doesn't get fixed I'm sure you will be doing a lot to me but I swear I will make the rest of your life a living hell if you get me even slightly tipsy in front of anyone except a toilet!" He snarled and Harry chuckled.

"At least you're admitting it now."

"Admitting what?"

"That it would be me doing things to you and not the other way round." Harry chuckled and Draco fumed.

"I did no such thing!" He gaped. "And you will certainly do no such thing!" He added going crimson.

"Whatever you say." Harry chuckled then coughed. "_cough_bitch_cough_!" Draco heard and went crimson.

"Bitch my ass!" He snarled.

"I'm sure I will." Was the reply and to keep himself from doing something extremely... _Unforgivable_, Draco bite into his bread viciously. The girl called Mina chuckled as she set down two dark coloured bottles.

"I sincerely recommend you don't let him on your side of the bed tonight Jamie." She laughed. "He looks about ready to bite something!" With a laugh she wandered off again. Harry looked affronted and was crimson to the ears. Draco just chuckled.

"She may be right." He laughed and Harry gaped.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." He said and dipped a thick slice of bread in his creamy soup. Draco smirked and tried some of the beer. Harry instantly laughed at the delight in his eyes and even more at the thin line of foam on his lip. Draco glared and licked it off suggestively at which point the Gryffindor quickly resumed eating.

By the time the starters were finished Draco was feeling light headed. He'd only had half the bottle of wine and along with his meal at that but it was by far enough for the slim blond. He had absolutely no drinks quota at all and didn't want to push it when there was no one around to keep him out of trouble. He had no doubts about Potter keeping him out of a ditch... or worse some random persons bed. He had the distinct feeling the Gryffindor would be quite pleased to get him pissed then watch the fireworks. And fireworks there would be if he drank any more.

On that thought Draco sat his mug of... Kelpie was it? on the table and waited patiently for the main meal to come.

"The beer wont make you drunk so fast as long as you eat with it." Said Harry helpfully. "The wine'll have you singing before the end of the bottle though." Draco suddenly got the impression Harry was trying to use reverse psychology on him and on that thought ignored the Gryffindor's words and poured a glass of wine for himself. The minute he had downed it he started to think otherwise.

"Oops." He managed before it hit his system. He grinned in a friendly manner at the waitress as she set down the plates and she frowned at Harry.

"Jamie did you get him drunk?" She asked. The boy shrugged.

"I told him to drink the beer and to prove me wrong he just knock back a full glass of the white." He shrugged and she laughed.

"If you want him pissed to the ceiling you should give him a tia maria. He'll be singing till the morning. Plus it shouldn't give him a hangover." She shrugged. "If not I can get you coffee." Harry just shook his head and told the blond to eat something. Draco complied unsteadily. Shaking his head after watching the blond for a second or two Harry cursed.

"Come over here Draco." He said unhappily and the blond frowned before shrugging and complying drunkenly.

"Drink this and go for a sleep for half an hour. We need to sober you up a bit." Harry said and handed his bond mate a vial of clear violet liquid. The Slytherin eyed it suspiciously before shrugging and knocking it back. He almost instantly felt drowsy and sank into Harry's side like a doll. Folding himself into the warmth he curled on the wide couch seat and placed his cheek on the crook of his arm in Harry's lap. The Gryffindor started in surprise but shrugged and sipped on his mug of beer thoughtfully. He told Mina to take away Draco's plate and have another one ready for when the blond woke but paid for both because of the hassle to the chef. After finishing his own he slouched happily on the comfortable cushions and after a while noticed his fingers running through the blondes hair gently. He eased away non-existent tangles and found the process soothing but he was disturbed when he noticed himself doing it and put a stop to it immediately. The minute his fingers quit their ministrations however the blond shifted uneasily and grumbled in his sleep so Harry shrugged and started again and the boy settled down instantly. Thinking deeply Harry suddenly came to a terrifying conclusion and waved the little waitress over to talk.

Draco slowly felt the pull of the waking world dredge him out of a soothing dream in which he was snuggled against Harry's body with the Gryffindor's fingers brushing his hair. As he came around slightly he noticed the feeling hadn't ceased with the dream and purred lightly before turning into the next caress.

"No one told me you were part kitten." murmured the Gryffindor's voice as Draco purred louder. The blond instantly sprang up as if he'd been burned and went a deep shade of maroon, however his still muddled mind wasn't in the mood and he found himself still tipsy. Harry chuckled.

"That colour really doesn't suit you, you know Draco." The boy said and laughed at the confusion on his mates face.

"You were petting me!" He snarled softly. The Gryffindor laughed.

"You're still drunk and you were enjoying it." He replied simply. Draco fumed.

"I was not!" He snapped.

"You were and you can't deny it. You were purring and you murmured 'oh Harry' at least three times before snuggling even deeper into my lap." The Slytherin was gob smacked. He opened his mouth to say something nasty then closed it again with a swear. Harry chuckled.

"You were warm." The Slytherin tried to dig himself out of the hole he was in. His alcohol clouded mind sent him on a dizzying trip as he tried to find something smart to say. Finally he gave up and downed what was obviously Harry's whiskey. It burned all the way down but didn't taste too bad. It also gave Draco a sense of disinterest in the teasing that was welcome.

"I should hope so." Was the reply. Draco blushed.

"I've never done that before." He said meekly and Harry quieted. He knew the blond was drunk again.

"Done what?" He asked completely confused. Draco went scarlet and tried to back away but Harry caught his wrist and refused to let him move.

"Let myself be held." He replied almost silently and Harry smiled.

"Then we're even." He replied and shrugged. "I've never let myself hold anyone."

"Why not?"

"Never wanted too. You?"

"Never been wanted to be." This took a moment for Harry to straighten out. He frowned.

"Some one must have wanted to hold you." He said matter of factly. "Pansy would have..."

"Why do you think I burnt my fathers lodge down. The Muggle way may I add." Draco sounded smug now.

"I..." Harry looked bemused for a second then smiled. "Right enough." Draco fidgeted for a second before trying desperately to smother a yawn. Harry didn't chuckle but he did smile softly.

"Harry can we go home?" Draco asked quietly. "I want to go to bed." The Gryffindor hesitated then nodded and rose. He had obviously paid while Draco slept because he just nodded to the waitress before putting a slightly tipsy arm round the Slytherin.

"Get him to bed before you both end up in the gutter Jamie." Mina laughed. "He looks like he could do with a cuddle and a good nights sleep." Harry staggered at that.

"Apparently I'm not the only one slightly worse for wear." Draco murmured as they Apparated away.

"Draco what are you doing?" Said an irate Gryffindor voice somewhere to the Slytherin's left.

"Sleeping." Came the murmured reply. "You'd do well to imitate me." With that he reached out blindly and grabbed a handful of stunned brunette and dragged him onto the firm mattress beside him. Wrapping an arm round the warm body Draco's drunk mind refused to register that one, this was not his bed and two, he definitely shouldn't be in it. He shrugged away the thoughts and snuggled into a warm shoulder before going to sleep with his arm wrapped firmly round said Gryffindor's middle.

"Malfoy!" Snarled a soft voice somewhere in Draco's dreams.

"Shut up and hold me!" Was the reply and a completely confused Gryffindor wrapped a still fully dressed arm round the other boys shoulders before he could wake up enough to hex him into it.

Muttering Harry Potter eventually fell asleep cradling his arch nemesis.

Draco fell into a deep and passionate dream as morning started to come closer. He would regret it later.

Draco reached out in his dream and softly ran a finger down his lovers chest. The body squirmed softly against him and fire drenched Draco body.

"Gods Harry... I want you in me." He moaned and brought his lips to the Gryffindor's. As the kiss deepened Draco slid a hand down his lovers chest and into the waist band of his trousers. The boy beneath him gasped into the kiss and tried to slide away. Draco was having none of it and wrapped firm yet soft finger around his lovers cock. Abruptly he was on his stomach with his right hand pulled up into his shoulder blades and his left curling round to entwine fingers in soft sleek ebony hair.

"What are you doing!?" Screeched a voice above him and the Slytherin came awake abruptly. He froze as he registered the soft mattress beneath him and the hard knee pinning him to it.

"Oh shit!" He said and went limp in his captors grasp.

"Shit indeed dreamer." Came the sarcastic reply. "Awake now? or should I curse you into next week just to be sure?" Draco pressed his face deeper into the pillow and tried in vain to smother himself.

"Kill me now!" He told the uncooperative head rest. Above him the weight pinning him down shifted hesitantly obviously read to grasp him again if he tried anything. Realising his attacker was finally awake the stunned victim rolled onto his back and started to chuckle. Draco raised his head just enough to peep at him over the edge of the pillow and was met by almost crying emerald eyes. He groaned and pushed himself under the duvet at which point he was roughly dragged back out again.

"You are keeping your hands where I can see then mister!" Said the laughing brunette. Draco let out a wail and pulled the pillow over his head trying to smother himself again. He failed again but refused to give up.

"I didn't mean to!" He cried desperately. "I was dreaming!" He suddenly realised that dreaming about having sex with Harry Potter wasn't the best thing to say. He raised his head suddenly.

"I know what I did. What did I say?" He said, suddenly panicking slightly. If he hadn't said anything he could pass it off as having been dreaming about some body else but if he'd...

"I believe your words were 'gods Harry... punctuated by an extravagant moan and soft thrust... I want you in me!'" The Gryffindor said moaning sexually and arching his body up to an imaginary touch when he said the repeated words. The Slytherin went crimson and buried his head again.

"Well what was I doing in bed with you in the first place!?" He wailed, all dignity forgotten.

"We Apparated into my room since it's the only place the wards recognise me and you instantly curled up in my bed. When I tried to dislodge that idea from your head..."

"I dragged you in beside me!" The blond groaned suddenly remembering.

"And proceeded to turn me into a human teddy bear." The Gryffindor agreed chuckling. "Before..."

"Don't say it!" The Slytherin growled.

"Okay." The boy shrugged and rolled over. "Lover." He chuckled and tried to dart away from the fist that sprang towards him. Lucky for him Draco didn't want to beat the hell out of him because he was suddenly pinned to his mattress rather firmly with a still blushing Draco Malfoy half lying on him. He raised an eyebrow curiously his eyes laughing at the blond.

"You liked it." Was the only reply he got and Harry grinned.

"How'd you figure that?" He asked. Genuinely curious.

"You were hard and you kissed me back." The Slytherin said triumphantly. Harry suddenly got the random urge to grab the smirking boy and pound him into the mattress till he asked Harry to marry him. Harry didn't bother squashing the dirty yet romantic thought. He would welcome it. Suddenly realising what he was thinking Harry frowned.

"Do you want me?" He asked the boy pinning him down. What had been a blush now looked dangerously like a tomato and Harry resisted the urge to lick the throat above him to see if it tasted fruity.

"That is not the point." Said the snarky voice that sent electric bolts straight to his cock. He slid his hands up to the others waist and pulled him fully onto his body before seating the blondes legs on either side of his hips, effectively letting himself be straddled.

"It is very much the point." He replied and was met with confusion. Suddenly the Slytherin tried to pull away as hurt crossed his gaze. Harry dared to hope and held tight to the other teens hips.

"Do you feel for me?" He asked softly and teary eyes met his own. "Tell me Draco." He whispered and the blond finally nodded before trying to rip himself away. Harry recognised the look in his eyes.

"Draco stop it!" Said Harry finally and the blond crumpled onto his chest sobbing.

"I don't want to!" He cried and smacked a weak fist into Harry's side. The brunette didn't even flinch. "I don't want to love you Potter!" He snarled. Harry smiled and raised the boys tear stained face to meet his gaze.

"That is a great shame Draco." He murmured and moved his lips to millimetres from the blondes. "Because I very much want to love you." He whispered and was suddenly pressed back onto his bed roughly as the Slytherin assaulted his mouth. Harry could feel the need and desperation in the kiss and responded softly letting the blond know he was welcome and that Harry really did feel for him. Draco responded almost instantly and softened his attack on Harry's mouth before hesitating and offering his own. Harry graced him and let his tongue slip into the others mouth where he softly caressed with Draco's tongue lovingly. He felt the boy sigh in relief and realized that if he hadn't actually wanted Draco he would never have gone into the Slytherin's mouth like that. Realizing the boy needed all the reassurance he could give him. Harry let him have his way but casually guided him and encouraged him. Harry was hard as a rock in his pants but although he could feel the others readiness he waited patiently and caringly. Draco was breathing harshly now but he sensed the boys reluctance to pull away in case he wasn't invited back. Without pulling away Harry slipped his mouth to the blondes jaw line then down his throat in soft and gentle kisses to give his lover time to breath and relax. Taking control slowly and gently Harry rolled the Slytherin onto his back and kissed him softly as he unbuttoned his shirt from the night before. Lapping gently at the pale skin exposed Harry felt a rush of warmth slide over him when the other boy started to undress him carefully. Smiling he swatted the Slytherin hand away and sat up. A panicked breath stopped him and he smiled before leaning down again.

"Relax love." He whispered into the kiss and this time when he sat up there was barely any panic. Pulling his shirt over his head in one fluid movement Harry unbuckled his jeans and flung them off before doing the same to his lover. Then he surprised the Slytherin by rolling onto his back by his side.

"Sit across my hips." He whispered nuzzling the other boy in the almost darkness. A whimper brought him back to the situation at hand however and he guided the hesitant young man. "I wont hurt you." He whispered reassuringly. "I'll never hurt you love." he murmured. "Trust me." He felt the other boy nod gently against his nose and putting his hands on slim hips he pulled him over himself.

Muttering a quick wandless spell Harry felt his insides suddenly go slick and cringed. He forgot a warming spell, above him Draco gasped in surprise suddenly finding his cock lubbed.

"This ways easier for you." Harry murmured and dragged his lover down on him for a kiss.

"I don't know..." The boy gasped. "I don't know what to do." He said finally and unhappily.

"That's easily fixed." Was the reply as Harry gripped his lovers hips and brought him to his entrance.

"Just slide in." He encouraged but the boys shook his head.

"It'll hurt you." He replied.

"I've done this before." Harry replied. "I know you haven't."

"I know it'll hurt you if I don't..." He could almost feel the Slytherin's blush.

"Shh." Harry murmured and slid himself down on the Slytherin's hard cock. The boy gasped and Harry quickly smothered a yelp. It did hurt. It hurt like fuck! But he could bear it and even now the agonising burn was fading.

"After tonight we teach you preparation skills!" He gasped.

"I told you it would hurt!" Was the only reply he got.

"I knew it would hurt stupid!" He snarked back. "I've done it before. I just didn't want to get technical on your first time." Draco huffed but Harry's groan as he shifted to get more comfortable was enough to hush him.

"We don't have to do this..." He began as he started to slide out. He couldn't bare to hurt Harry.

"In! me! now!" the Gryffindor snapped. "Don't even think about it!" He added and caught his Bond Mates hips. "Slowly, in and out." He urged softly and Draco nodded into his shoulder before doing as he was told eagerly. He shifted slightly to get comfy and Harry gasped.

"Harry?" He murmured hesitantly.

"Hurry up!" Was the groan he got in reply. He paused then slid back in gracefully and felt Harry ache up to meet him. He gasped at the warmth and wholeness he felt within his lover.

"Oh gods!" He groaned. Harry chuckled and claimed his throat again, biting and suckling gently the Gryffindor slid a wet tongue down the long vein before gracing the tip of an agile tongue around a tender nipples and sucking gently. He nibbled lightly and the over stimulated flesh made Draco moan. Soothing the burn with the warm flat of his tongue Harry encouraged Draco to move with him and the blond found himself complying greedily. He sped up and the Gryffindor was soon moaning.

"God!" He gasped struggling to breath. "Faster!" And Draco complied.

"Gods Harry your so hot!" He murmured. "So tight!" Harry cursed him for blabbering and drove himself down hard onto the Slytherin's cock making them both gasp finally and come together with violent shouts and moans of each others names. Draco collapsed onto the brunettes chest exhausted and curled happily. He felt a warm and protective arm go round him and the utter of a cleansing spell.

"Well done." Harry murmured gently and Draco scoffed.

"I am a Malfoy." He yawned.

"Sleep well my Dragon." Murmured the Gryffindor wrapped his slender mate into his arms and sighing gently as the Slytherin curled into the crook of his body and began to purr.

Draco woke later in the afternoon and was stunned to register the fact that he was in Harry's bed with a throbbing headache. He jumped up and found himself completely naked. He could hear water running in the en-suite and got up to investigate only pausing to pull on one of Harry's many house robes. Peeping round the door he found the Gryffindor running a bath and smiled.

"Let me guess." Harry said not turning round. "Hangover potion?" He said and Draco huffed.

"Well if you're going to be mean I'd rather suffer!" He sniffed. Harry smiled indulgently and got up from his crouch beside the tub. Opening a cupboard set in the wall that Draco had mistaken for a mirror he produced a vial of slightly green liquid. Recognising the potion immediately Draco grabbed it and downed the lot. The next thing he was handed was a cup of softly steaming hot chocolate.

"Thanks." He murmured and sat cross legged on the floor beside the bath. Harry shrugged and joined him, casually looping an arm round his lovers waist. Draco leant into the caress instinctively and put his head on his ex-nemesis' shoulder. He sighed contentedly as the arm around him tightened.

"What's going to happen?" He asked softly and felt Harry go rigid.

"Whatever you want." Was the whispered answer. Draco flinched.

"What if what I want is too much to ask?" He sighed. Harry chuckled.

"You could never ask too much of me Draco." Harry pulled the hesitant blond into his lap and wrapped his arm round him firmly.

"Do you love me?" He asked. The blond nodded into his chest.

"Yes." He replied softly.

"Good." He said in return. "I love you too."

"I think you proved that last night." Was the dry remark and Harry chuckled.

"Didn't hear you complaining." He teased lightly.

"That's because I wasn't. Anything's got to be better than Pansy!" He said sounding horrified. Harry laughed and nibbled on the edge of Draco's robe.

"Join me?" He asked and slid towards the now full tub. Draco shrugged and let himself be disrobed and carried into the hot water. Settling comfortably in his lovers arms Draco felt him harden but found himself at a loss as to what to do about it. He'd never been in this situation before and he wasn't sure how Harry would take his curiosity or if he'd welcome letting Draco touch him like that. However Draco's own raging hard on was getting uncomfortable and with a lack of any better ideas he shifted irritably as he thought. Maybe it was luck and maybe not but his hard cock brushed lightly against the Gryffindor's wrist and he chuckled.

"Insatiable." He heard murmured but before he could give a scathing reply he melted under the soft fingers suddenly gliding up the inside of his thigh. He went limp and fell back against the marble side of the tub. Closing his eyes he moaned softly and gave Harry free reign. The brunette slipped his left arm around Draco's waist before pulling the slimmer form close against him and leaning in to nuzzle his throat. His right hand played out small circles on a soft inner thigh and Draco moaned again but quieter and more intensely this time. Licking and nibbling gently at the exposed throat he nudged Draco's jaw with his nose and the boy eagerly let his head fall further back to give Harry more room to lick and explore. Harry's fingers bypassed Draco's cock altogether and blond groaned in frustration. However when the Gryffindor's silken touch caressed the puckered lips of a place Draco had never known before he gasped and his eye fluttered back.

"Draco?" Harry whispered in a near silent query. In response Draco slid further towards that encroaching digit and was immensely pleased when it resumed it ministrations. Harry chuckled at every gasp as he slid a slim finger within the object of his desire and began to stretch the blond carefully. After barely a minute the blond was open enough for another finger and soon after that was moaning helplessly as Harry nudged that sweet spot deep inside of him.

"Please..." He begged and Harry slipped his hands to his lovers waist easing him round gently. Having none of this slow and gentle stuff Draco straddled Harry's waist abruptly then paused unsure what to do now. Chuckling Harry eased him open further then removed his fingers completely. Draco groaned at the loss but soon forgot when the head of Harry's cock nudged his entrance. He let Harry take over now and was grateful for the slow slide onto his length. He felt like he was going to explode he was so full but he fought his body's instincts to tighten up and forced himself to relax. Moaning softly he shifted.

"How could you do that last night?" He murmured.

"Shh. It didn't hurt me." The brunette lied.

"God knows how. This still hurts." He groaned. Harry hesitated and drew out slightly.

"Don't even think about it Potter!" Was the snarl he got in reply to that movement then yelped at an abrupt bite on his throat. "Hurry up!" Was the startled moan and Harry complied thrusting deep within his lover slowly and softly so as to let him adjust.

"Harder!" The boy groaned riding himself on his lovers cock. Harry put his hands on his hips to give him leverage then let his have his way. Covering the boys erection with a smooth hand he stroked and pumped to the rhythm the other set and soon both collapsed in a crumple of splashing water and deep moans. Claiming Harry's mouth suddenly the Slytherin explored and was stunned when Harry let him have his way again. He sat back gasping.

"Why are you so responsive?" He asked breathlessly. Harry smiled and kissed him softly.

"You need to learn." He replied. Draco snorted.

"Always knew you were the submissive type Potter!" He laughed. Harry chuckled.

"We see about that in later years." He murmured and lapped at warm flushed skin.

"Later years..." Draco murmured. "That sounds long term." He added and Harry froze beneath him. He cuddled in delicately and Draco could almost feel his heart starting to shatter.

"It better be long term!" He said insistently and the brunette relaxed.

"I love you Draco." He said.

"I love you too."

There was a long pause.

"Harry?" Draco suddenly asked mischief not far away in his voice.

"Hmm?"

"Can we invite Voldemort to the wedding?" Harry swatted him on the arse playfully which earned him a bite.

"I'm sure he'll find a way to invite himself." He replied and dragged the reluctant blond into a shower before dressing.


End file.
